From the heart
by MorMilagros Hotaruku
Summary: En una noche de nieve, hace unos años, una mujer adolescente estaba entre en la helada que iba pronto a matarla. Un kitsune la salvo, llevándola a su hogar correspondiente. ¿Duele, no? Amar a alguien que no te corresponde
1. -El-

En una noche de cielo estrellado se podía escuchar el sollozo de un niño frente a un rio, había perdido su hogar, su aldea en la que vivía fue consumida por un incendio, no sabía si estar aliviado o llorar por su soledad. Sus padres nunca lo quisieron, ya que era una carga por ser una boca a la cual alimentar. Ya había pasado una semana desde entonces, comiendo lo poco que encontraba, probablemente moriría al ser devorado por un youkai o de hambre misma.

-¿Un niño humano llorando? – miro a dirección de los sonidos melancólicos –

¿Quiere que vaya a investigar Krul-sama?- escucho preguntar a su sirviente –

-Iré yo misma –

-¡Krul-sama! , no debemos involucrarnos con los humanos – advirtió el sirviente a su ama –

-Recuerda de quien hablas Arukanu, todos los humanos conocen mi existencia en este país - empezó a caminar llegando al rio, encontrando un niño recostado en las piedras. Su apariencia era fatal, estaba muy sucio y flaco , pero extraño al mismo tiempo, su cabello era rubio, más allá del rio se podía ver un youkai de mediana estatura; se alejó al ver a la pelirosa , deduciendo que planeaba comérselo -

-Si vas a devorarme hazlo ahora… - murmuro el niño débilmente -

-No planeo comerte , no soy un youkai – respondió –

-¿Qué eres entonces? No importa... después de todo moriré ...-

-Oye niño ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –

-… -

-Tu nombre – volvió a repetir -

-… No me gusta mi nombre, Misha… –

-Pobre niño..., siendo traicionado por su propia especie… - guardo silencio por unos momentos observando al niño, volteándolo de su posición para mirarle el rostro. Lleno de polvo pero podía notarse su piel blanca y sus ojos sin vida-

-Pequeño humano ¿Quieres vivir? Yo puedo darte una vida eterna – hablo la pelirosa -

-¿Para qué viviría? No me importa morir … no tengo a nadie -

-No entiendo a los humanos … si no te importa morir , tampoco te importaría vivir … entonces … - lo abrazo y lo cargo en sus brazos besando su frente del pelirrubio de esta salía una luz dorada –

-Desde hoy te declaro como mi hijo , tu nombre será Mikaela Hyakuya - al decir esto el niño se durmió , apareciendo en su cabeza unas orejas de zorro -

-Krul-sama … se da cuenta de lo que hace , este niño no podrá adaptarse a nuestra vida – Arukanu un poco exaltado comentaba a su ama –

-Yo soy la deidad de Japón , puedo hacer lo que se me antoje , excepto convertirme en un espíritu normal o humana y este niño no tiene ningún lazo con nadie , Arukanu crea un mascara de kitsune y kimono –

-Esta bien Krul-sama … - con sus manos creo una esfera de esa salió un mascara de zorro y un kimono rojo y blanco –

-Ahora vivirás conmigo Mikaela - Krul dio otro beso al niño en la frente – Me pregunto qué destino se te ha otorgado –

 _Y así su historia comenzó_


	2. -Ella-

Desde el inicio de los tiempos, Japón vivía con Youkais, seres místicos y dioses protectores mas no era violento cuando era convivido solo por ellos.

Los humanos aparecieron tiempo después, el hombre cambio la forma de vivir de ellos, algunos amables, otros de mente cerrada, y muchos otros indiferentes.

Estos seres sobrenaturales no podían entender su forma de vivir, ellos Vivian un tiempo corto y dejaban sus descendencias y así agradando en numero

Un lugar que se convertiría la capital era tan solo un valle con un gran poblado divididos en familias.

Pero los humanos tan curiosos, contactaron al más allá y la gran disputa de lo sobrenatural contra el humano y en viceversa comenzó.

 _ **Exorcistas, sacerdotisas, cazadores, etc.**_

En especial los Youkais vivirían una pesadilla por los extraños conjuros, pocas deidades quedaron en fe de los humanos.

La familia más poderosa en ello Hiiragi

La segunda Ichinose

\- Realmente eres demasiado talentosa para aprender estos conjuros – te decía Guren unos de los principales en exorcizar

\- ... ¿Por qué tengo que aprender esto?

\- Los Youkais son seres malignos, por eso tenemos que eliminarlos

\- ¿Realmente son tan malos?

 _Así viví mi vida, aprendiendo, pero en el fondo yo sabía que, si en este mundo existen personas buenas o malas, porque consideran a seres sobrenaturales por lo general... malos..._

\- Quizás puedas tienes razón Hikaru

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Sabes que es un Kitsune no? son muy amables, pero algunos youkais se camuflan entre ellos –

\- Ellos cuidan en especial a los niños, pero también existen Kitsunes que nos odian, una vez ayudo a tu abuela a regresar a casa ...

\- Lo sabia

\- Si espero, aun así, es un gran trabajo poder diferenciar lo bueno y lo malo ...

 _Y así llegué a los 16 años, preferí convertirme en sacerdotisa que en una geisha._

Aunque me lo pidieron tanto a pesar de ser de una familia muy reconocida, repudiaba ese trabajo, yo no quería verme linda, no vestida de seda, no siempre hermosa representando el papel de una mujer del arte.

Yo quería ser una mujer que se valiera a sí misma, una luchadora, libre y apasionada.

\- Muchos hombres quieren estar contigo ¿Por qué no te casas? Ya tienes 16, la edad suficiente – Su padre se preocupaba por ella, ella era joven, hermosa, muchos hombres de buenas familias y algunos muy amables querían su mano

\- Soy una sacerdotisa, no puedo hasta que hasta que los Youkais de la zona se hayan extinguido – su hija respondió cortante

\- Realmente no sé si te dejo por tu madre o solo porque es inútil convencerte

 _Recuerdo cuando mi abuela me comento algo sobre ello, que me enamore de un hombre el cual sea de bien y muy sincero. Pero aquí no hay nadie así._

 _Mi nombre es Hikaru Hiiragi, soy una sacerdotisa quien extermina demonios y Youkais malignos, sin embargo... nunca podre eliminar a espíritus del bosque..._

\- Hikaru-san, Hikaru-san, despierte

\- ¿Sí? – levemente abría sus ojos

\- Me perdí, vine con usted...

\- Te dije que no vuelvas, te verán y te harán cosas malas...

\- Lo sé, pero ...

\- Está bien vamos ...

Eran las horas las cuales el sol salía, hacia un poco de frio, pero atender a este niño gato era más importante, en su villa todos querrían matarlo y ella es la protectora de estos.

\- Ya llegamos

\- ¡Gracias Hikaru-san!

\- No vuelvas a perderte por favor, yo iré a visitarlos

\- ¡Si!

Ella tenía un pequeño secreto, nadie más que ella y los espíritus del bosque lo sabían, ella a pesar de eliminar al mundo espiritual, protege a los que no tienen la culpa y entenderlos y así un día unir ambos mundos. Regreso a su hogar lo más rápido posible antes de que se dieran cuenta.

Durmió un poco más, el cielo estaba totalmente despejado, los rayos del sol chocaron contra sus ojos. Se levantó y vistió una vez más, comenzó a limpiar el templo

Era lo típico pero ese día sería diferente

\- Iré al bosque por hongos –

\- Bien, si quieres puedes tardarte, porque vendrán a por tu mano otra vez...

\- No vendré dentro de 3 horas

\- Les diré que aun eres sacerdotisa que cumple su misión, pero ya oyeron lo mismo

\- Te lo agradezco madre

\- Se lo prometí a tu abuela, que no te dejaría casar con alguien indeseable

Hikaru asintió como signo de respeto. _"Quizás vaya a visitarlos"._ Con un paso más apresurado con una pequeña canasta a sus espaldas. Esperando ver a sus amigos del bosque. Y allí la esperaban

\- Oigan todos es Hikaru-sama

\- ¡Hikaru-sama! – grito la comunidad

\- Ya os dije que me llamen solo Hikaru– suspiro

\- ¡Pero Hikaru-sama usted nos protege, es nuestra gran señorita!

Ella solo sonreía mientras que el espíritu de gato y sus hermanos la abrazaban

\- ¡Esperen antes de que me lleven a su guarida! ¿Yuu vino a verlos? – La miraron de forma picara

\- Hikaru-sama ... ya solo diga que lo ama

\- No lo malinterpreten ... A Yuu le gusta mi hermana Shinoa , si quieren emparejar a alguien conmigo es en vano

\- ¡Es tan triste! Sería perfecto ustedes dos juntos

\- Yuu es como mi hermano, nunca, contesten mi pregunta

\- Si ... Nos dijo que vendría después de una semana tenía cosas importantes que hacer ...

Hikaru y Yuu se conocieron cuando ella iba de misión al campamento de entrenamiento, Yuu era un revolucionario como ella, en secreto trabajan juntos, pero él vive en otra villa su familia con la suya se llevan muy bien. Por ello conoció a Shinoa, ambos se enamoraron, pero aún no admitían sus sentimientos.

\- Ese par, también quisiera que se quedasen juntos ...

\- ¡Hmp! – los espíritus protestaron

Uno de los espíritus más viejo del bosque la llamo. AN-NO-TANABATA-HIME

Un dios astral japonés.

\- ¿Maestro?

\- Siéntate – obedeció sentándose en el pequeño futón – La reina Krul Tepes vendrá aquí

\- ¿Krul-sama?

\- Si ella es la reina en este lugar yo soy más el del bosque, es la sagrada diosa, quiero que tu hables con ella para que no haya una guerra contra ustedes los humanos

\- Pero si hago ello es probable que al mirarme quiera matarme

\- Ella es una persona muy amable, pero algo arrogante, conociéndote lo lograras, te lo pido Hikaru ...

\- Está bien...

Aunque ella aún tenía dudas decidió tomar aquel rol tan importante. Después de charlar, jugar y bailar con todos. Finalmente decidió irse.

Al caminar por los verdosos caminos, oyendo a las aves cantar y el viento soplando de forma placentera en el atardecer hizo que parara su caminar a disfrutar aquel momento. Cerró sus ojos... respiro hondo y empezó a hacer un tararear.

Los seres en forma de piedra y esqueleto protectores de los arboles hacían que su voz se hiciera más fuerte junto con el canto de las aves

Al terminar de cantar oyó una rama partida detrás de ella, de inmediato se puso en modo de defensa con su arco.

Era un joven con kimono casi al igual que ella, era muy raro sus cabellos eran rubios como cosechas de trigos, pero este tenía algo diferente tenía orejas o cola de zorro. Y unos ojos azules como el mismísimo cielo del día como zafiros. Y una tez blanca... La había observado desde que empezó.

"Un kitsune"...

Pero el enseguida se convirtió en una bola de fuego desapareciendo inmediatamente entre las sombras del bosque, ella lo persiguió hasta perderle de vista.

\- Tiene dos colas ... Creí que los kitsunes de su clase estaban extintos ...-

Los espíritus sonaron una vez más sus cabezas

\- Tranquilos, si es malo ... yo Hikaru los defenderé a toda costa

Continuara...


	3. -Cruzadas-

Hikaru nuevamente estaba con un traje elegantemente de Kimono, era blanco con bordes de flores celestes y sakuras florecidas. Una nueva cita con el hombre más amable y poderoso de su pueblo Shinya que era también de la familia Hiiragi pero un pariente lejano.

Todas las mujeres del pueblo suspiraban por él, pero ella no, ella era diferente, y eso a Shinya le gusto tanto que se enamoró de ella, constantemente pedía su mano. Claramente Hikaru se negaba, pero ellos dos eran muy buenos amigos. Su padre a este paso los iba a casar.

\- Hikaru-san ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

\- Claro

\- ¿Qué tipo de hombre le gusta? Sabe ... yo por más que ya haya pasado un año desde que me enamore de usted, no me fije en ninguna mujer que no sea usted

\- Me siento muy halagada, pero... no creo tener un enamoramiento con usted... lo siento

\- No me rendiré, hasta que te oiga que un hombre te haga latir tu corazón no me rendiré, yo sé que tarde o temprano te fijaras, aunque sea un poco en mi – dijo Shinya con una sonrisa una, pero muy enamorada besando su mano derecha de ella.

¿Cómo podría negarse tanto? Shinya era una persona tan amable pero no sentía aquel sentimiento por él ni con ninguna persona. Aun mas esta tan enfocada en su objetivo que simplemente pensar en el amor ya le estresa más de lo debido.

A pesar que a mi abuela le agradaba mucho...

 _"Dentro de dos días será la reunión con Krul-sama, aun no sé qué decir . el ser una embajadora, ¿Realmente me puedo llamar así?"_

Mientras Hikaru practicaba tiro con arco, lograba dar en el punto medio todas las dianas en el lugar. Su puntería era totalmente pulida. Era la mejor en su generación.

\- Vaya realmente hoy te esmeras – dijo Guren acercándose a ella

\- Necesitaba distraerme un poco

\- Yuu vino hoy al pueblo

\- ¿Se reunió con Shinoa?

\- ¿Celosa?

\- ¿Por qué todos quieren emparejarme con él? Primero con Shinya-san ahora Yuu

\- ¿Tantos mencionaron algo así?

\- Ah... no me hagas caso. Iré donde Shinoa

Se había descuidado un poco, hablar en plural incluyendo a los espíritus del bosque estaba mal. Le dolía negarlos, en fin, cambio kimono de entrenamiento al de sacerdotisa, partió con su típico arco y flechas en su espalda, llegando a la casa principal de los Hiiragis. Probablemente se encontraría otra vez con Shinya

\- Hikaru-sama, sea bienvenida – comento rápidamente la sirvienta tomando su caballo y dejarlo en establo.

Entro a la gran mansión, pasando unos pasillos encontró a Shinoa muy alegre

\- Oh Hikaru-chan, hola – rio disimuladamente

\- ¿Por fin un beso con Yuu?

\- Yo soy la burlona ¡Tu no!, ahh realmente me conoces... pero no, está aquí adentro yo iré por unos dulces

Aún más por eso se llevaban tan bien ellas dos, eran casi hermanas, a pesar de ser de la misma familia, los padres eran diferentes, pasó al cuarto, allí Yuu con su kimono y parte de armadura echado en el piso con alfombra.

\- Oh ¡Hikaru! Cuanto tiempo – la vio entrando y sentándose de rodillas

\- Si, si cuanto tiempo Yuu – imito lo mismo sentándose frente de el

\- ¿Celosa? Perdona no pude resistirlo – puso su mano detrás de su cabeza

\- Ja ¿Celosa? Mira quien habla el tonto chico que no es capaz de cortejar a una dama de forma correcta ¿Cuándo te le vas a declarar? – sonrió burlona, solo con Yuu y Shinoa podría actuar así

\- ¿Y tú cuando te casaras con Shinya-san?

\- Te golpeare si vuelves a tocar el tema

\- Quisiera verte intentarlo, s-a-c-e-r-d-o-t-i-s-a

Y así Yuu y Hikaru comenzaron a pelear, Yuu era algo torpe con los pies a pesar de sus entrenamientos los cuales eran más duros que los de ella. Hikaru salió victoriosa ya que le dejo boca abajo besando las alfombras

\- Ahora repite "Perdóneme Hikaru-sama"

\- ¡Nunca!

\- Je... entonces le diré a Shinoa de quien fue el que le dejo aquella horquilla en su habitación hace unos días, oh y también de que la viste desnuda de perfil por accidente tiempo atrás ...

\- ¡Perdóneme Hikaru-sama! – grito de inmediato

Hikaru soltó una gran carcajada, Shinoa entro a la gran habitación y la reunión de amigos finalizo. Después de unas horas, una sirvienta vino con te para los tres, junto con ella Shinya.

\- Oh Hikaru-san me alegro de verla – le sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas

\- Hola Shinya-san ... - ello volteo su rostro a otro lado, le apenaba verle pues, sentía vergüenza, rechazar tanto a alguien de buen corazón y aun así está contigo, en cualquier lado que te encuentre

Yuu comprendió la situación, vio afuera de las puertas ya era de noche.

\- Bueno creo que es hora de irnos

\- Oh es verdad es de noche- dijo Shinoa un poco sorprendida

\- Yo también debo irme – esta es una de las razones de porque quería tanto a Yuu, le salvaba de esas situaciones incómodas

\- Claro, te acompaño

\- Yo les escoltare hasta la puerta – dijo Shinya sin dejar de vista a Hikaru

Y antes de que se fueran en sus caballos correspondientes, Shinya beso la mano de Hikaru

\- Espero verla otra vez ...

\- ...

Sin respuesta, partieron

\- Gracias, Yuu ...

\- No siempre estaré ahí, perdón... No es una mala persona, lo sabes aun me pregunto porque le rechazas ¿Te has enamorado ya de alguien?

\- No... Y sé qué tipo de persona, pero aun así ... no creo poder sentir algo por el ...

Sinceramente toda esa situación ya le comenzaba a irritarle

\- Escuche que te encontraras con Krul-sama ¿Es verdad?

\- Si AN-NO-TANABATA-HIME me lo pidió... Oh cierto los niños quieren verte

\- Sea en lo que pueda ayudar me avisas me alegro saber ello, mañana vamos por ellos

\- Si, cuenta con ello

La chica llego a su hogar dejando su caballo en el establo, luego entro a casa.

\- Hikaru – llamo la señora de la casa

\- ¿Si madre?

\- Tu lección es hoy

\- Oh... lo olvide...

Su madre insistió en que, si sabía usar armas, también podía dedicarse a ser una dama, con la belleza natural como mujer que era, esa noche era para entrenar con los abanicos con una danza obviamente propios de una geisha

Ella podía interpretarlo maravillosamente, pero le incomodaba

\- Aun no puedo creer que seas alguien así... Tanta delicadeza y gracia en tus movimientos ...

\- Bueno aun así... me gusta más mi arco.

Una sirviente abrió la puerta corrediza con cuidado

\- Mi señora, el baño de Hikaru-sama ya está listo

\- Ahora mismo voy, gracias Oba-san – Hikaru se llevaba muy bien con la servidumbre, a pesar de que su padre siempre le regañaba por tener tanta confianza con ellos, pero no le importaba

Las empleadas ya la conocían, le gustaba bañarse sola, solo le dejaban lo necesario y al terminar la esperaban con sus ropas.

Hikaru entro a la gran bañera termal, después de fregarse un poco se metió a las aguas, Ya estaba por acabar la primavera, venia su temporada favorita, otoño

Viendo la luz de la luna llena, se le vino algo a la mente, aquel kitsune con cabellos rubios y ojos tan azules como el cielo de esta noche. Solo deseaba que fuera un buen espíritu que ayude a los niños, como contaba su abuela.

A la mañana:

Yuu recogió a Hikaru y fueron a lo profundo del bosque

\- ¡Todos, Yuu-sama y Hikaru-sama están aquí! – gritaron los espíritus emocionados

\- ¡Ya llegamos! – ambos bajaron de sus caballos y fueron con los niños. Yuu se reunió con AME, primeramente, después llamaron a Hikaru

\- ¿Sí?

\- Hikaru, hoy vino Krul Tepes – dijo el dios en su forma humana

\- ¿Qué?

\- No te preocupes, la reunión no será hoy, será pasado mañana

\- No me haga esos sustos por favor.

\- ¿No cree que le pone mucha presiona Hikaru? Ame-sama – replico Yuu

\- Yuu, quiero hacerlo por mi pueblo y por esta comunidad, puedo manejarlo – dijo Hikaru con el ceño fruncido al azabache con determinación en sus ojos

Y sin más quejas, salieron de la habitación de AME, y por fin pudieron reunirse con los niños gato

\- ¿Me extrañaron? – dijo Yuu ansioso abrazándolos

\- Yuu-oniisama, tardo mucho en venir – todos hacían puchero mientras abrazaban sus brazos y piernas

\- Perdonen - Yuu volvió a sonreírles. Mientras Hikaru peinaba a Chihiro haciéndole unas trenzas en el flequillo

\- Bien con esto ya no te molestara mucho tu vista

\- ¡Gracias!

Se paró y tuvo un escalofrió

Es cierto ella había olvidado algo muy importante.

\- Por favor Chihiro trae mi mascara, perdona Yuu, quédate con la comunidad.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Yuu tenía cargados a los niños en su espalda

\- Debo hacer vigilancia, ya está atardeciendo y hoy es día de caza.

\- Entonces yo...

\- No, te necesitan aquí, si yo no estoy tú lo estarás

\- Que arrogante

\- Hereditario idiota – soltó una sonrisa, se puso su máscara, tomo su caballo - ¡Vamos! – grito con entusiasmo a su puesto de vigilancia para el acecho.

Su máscara era similar a la de un kitsune, solo que esta era un antifaz, solo cubría la mitad de su rostro y a los costados tenía cascabeles

\- Como era de esperarse ... - Hikaru suspiro, alisto su arco con una flecha pues ya la estaban persiguiendo, disparo a la pierna del hombre que la perseguía

\- ¡Maldita! – se quejó aquel hombre así quedando atrás, saliendo de aquella situación llego a un gran árbol, de subió a él y se sentó en lo alto, el caballo volvió de donde partió

Tal vez pocos hombres estaban rondando el área, pero...

\- ¡Un tanuki atrápenlo! - gritaron los hombres a la vista lejana

\- ¡Maldición! – dijo Hikaru, bajando rápidamente y corrió todo lo que pudo

Entre los arbustos el tanuki con dos colas apareció ante ella, estaba herido. Hikaru se puso frente a este y preparo su próxima flecha

\- ¡Corre!

\- ... - el tanuki no se movía ni un milímetro la observaba fijamente

\- ¡Ya vete! – grito nuevamente volteando su rostro para mirarle, soltó su flecha dando en el hombro al hombre más cercano.

El tanuki corrió a una dirección desconocida, Hotaru logro noquear a todos los hombres de sus caballos, eran cinco en total.

Estaba herida de igual forma, se había dado un gran golpe en su hombro, una cortada de espada. Esta vez enfrentarse a cinco hombres y solo con sus flechas fue malo. Pensando en ello, un sexto hombre se acercaba sigilosamente, a sus espaldas con un pequeño cuchillo, un hombre pelipalteado lo golpeo con una funda de espada

\- ¿Estas bien? Con que tú eres la hermosa revolucionara que muchos odian y temen. Deberías dejar de hacer esto, los espíritus son malvados – dijo Shinya

\- Gracias – dijo Hikaru retrocediendo sin nada más que decir

\- ¿Me puedes decir tu nombre?

Ella negó con la cabeza, hizo un silbido y un caballo rápidamente vino hacia ella, se fue

\- Ese cabello... – dijo Shinya un tanto dudoso

 **En la comunidad**

\- ¡Realmente eres una tonta! – grito Yuu todo exaltado

\- Cállate imbécil, que tenía que salvarlo

\- Y claro te lastimas, ahora hay sangre en tu ropa

\- Yo no te digo nada cuando te ensucias jugando en el rio

\- Al menos soy cuidadoso

\- ¿Cuidadoso? Si claro cuidadoso o pervertido cuando miraste a Shinoa en las aguas termales

\- ¡No metas a Shinoa en esto!

\- ¡Cállense vosotros! – dijo AME golpeándolos en la cabeza

 _Parecían marido y mujer, pero eran muy buenos amigos. No serian nada en lo absoluto_

 _Pues ella estaba destinada a conocerle_

 _Y el también_

 _A pesar de su final que tuvieron ambos_


	4. - Un encuentro inesperado -

Ahora la herida producida antes ayer estaba cicatrizando, con suerte no se notarían en el cuerpo de Hikaru, pero probablemente ella estaría oliendo un poco a sangre.

Aquel kitsune estaba confundido.

\- Mika ... dime ¿Qué piensas?

\- Nada madre

\- Mm... Oí que mientras explorabas el lugar un grupo de cazadores te persiguió incluso estabas en forma de Tanuki, merezco una explicación ¿No?

\- Una humana me salvo, esa tan popular en la comunidad

\- Oh con quien mañana tendremos una reunión para formar un acuerdo con AME-san interesante, solo espero que sí pudo haber elegido bien

Mika aún se preguntaba _"¿Por qué arriesga su vida por otros ajenos a ella?"_ recordaba perfectamente el olor de su sangre. Era muy curioso el color de sus ojos, logro ver el color de estos, y esa frase, le recordaba a esos tristes episodios que ya estaban olvidados para él. Un dolor en el pecho punzante comenzaba, el recordar el pasado no le ayudaba, pero aquella chica le recordaba a esa persona.

 _Pobre kitsune._

 _Aquel corazón, aun herido, para un espíritu como el, no es fácil olvidar._

Para Shinya que era tan detallista con Hikaru, que pensó que la chica con mascara de zorro era ella, pues su cabello y sus ropas eran muy parecidas, el estilo de usar el arco era casi igual al de ella, hoy iba a confirmarlo, haría un entrenamiento junto con ella, conociéndola era casi probable que ella sea la revolucionaria.

\- Buenos días Hikaru-dono

\- Oh bueno días Shinya-san ¿viene a tener un pequeño entrenamiento con el arco?

\- Si, ¿Practicas conmigo?

\- .. Claro...

Ahora el la miraba fijamente, su estilo, la forma de posición, su cuerpo, lo hacía sonrojar que poner atención, pero giro su cabeza un par de veces para poder concentrarse. Y como siempre una excelente puntería el acertó al centro de la diana. Ahora el turno de él, su tiro fue igual de perfecto, pero no tanto como ella, que podía disparar 4 flechas en el mismo punto. Ya al terminar decidió confirmar algo.

\- Hikaru-dono ¿Qué piensa de la revolucionaria que protege a aquellos youkais?

Ella definitivamente trataba de dar una respuesta rápida y precisa, no podía revelar su identidad, aun no estaba preparada lo suficiente, y su plan no estaba aún listo, el segundo paso era poder formar un acuerdo justo hoy en la noche con Krul Tepes. Mas conocida como la reina de Japón entre todos los youkais. En el mundo de los humanos, era ella la deidad de la alianza.

\- Aun me pregunto ¿Por qué consideran a todos malos? Quiero decir, si los nosotros los humanos también tenemos defectos y muchos en este mundo son malos, pero ¿Por qué tenemos derecho a decidir ello? Solo ello me incomoda mucho, pero ni yo misma estoy segura pues no he estado con ninguno o hablado. Me gustaría saberlo.

\- Si lo pone de esa manera puedo dudar, pero... recuerdo perfectamente cuando uno casi mato a mi amigo Guren. La verdad aún está lejos de nosotros

Hikaru no dijo ninguna palabra

\- Bueno cambiando de tema ¿Que hace normalmente en las noches?

\- Mi madre me enseña "buenos modales"

\- ¿Aun practica lo que su madre demanda?

\- Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella

\- Pensé que saldría al bosque para despejar la mente

\- Según ella una dama a pesar de tener entrenamientos no debe salir sin compañía

Shinya con ello, no tuvo más sospechas, ella no podría estar en una distancia un poco lejana al pueblo. En especial las de caza.

Se despidieron, ahora con una actitud de determinación, tendría que practicar sus palabras o lienas para hablar correctamente a la deidad.

Esa noche, Yuu la acompañaría, después de que todos hayan dormido.

\- Bien, Hikaru, más que nada, debes demostrar tu seriedad, ser agradable pero no con confianzas... Y... y – sin duda su nerviosismo se notaba. Pero debía ser ella misma, pero era difícil sin duda. En el momento sabría qué decir, lo presentía ella. Ahora le tocaba alistar su traje. Pero sus sirvientas, las cuales eran Horn y chess la llamaron pues Yuu había llegado a su residencia.

\- Adivino, seguro viniste porque creerías que necesito ayuda

\- Pues sí, primero déjame saludar a tu madre

Yuu paso a la residencia de ella, su madre complacida lo recibió, pues las relaciones entre la familia Ichinose y Hiiragi estaban en paz, pues tenían el mismo objetivo.

Ese tiempo lo aprovecho para meditar.

Si no encontraba a alguien que amara, obligatoriamente tendría que casarse con Shinya, el ser de la rama principal y una posible heredera y líder del clan la dejaba sin opciones, tan solo respetaban sus ironías, pues su abuela era la mujer más respetada en su generación. Al cumplir 17 ella estará entre la espada y la pared

Ella desde sus 14 años planeaba a la revolución con Yuu, ahora llego la oportunidad, debía ser fuerte, llegar a la alianza mutua, si el pueblo madre lo aceptaba el resto del país de Japón lo haría, estaba segura. ¿Por qué ella? Alguien tenía que hacerlo, no esperarlo.

Pues aún eran los inicios de los tiempos.

Ya que terminaran la charla, Hikaru y Yuu se dirigieron a su habitación, la cual era amplia

\- ¿Ya sabes que decir?

\- Mas o menos... Pero estoy decidida a llevarme bien con ella, no por ser una deidad, si no como una amiga más como todos los otros

\- Por eso me agradas tanto, siempre quise darte algo para que estuvieras preparada para esto, pues la señorita le es difícil usar cosas demasiado elegantes

\- Jaja que gracioso, ¿Qué me trajiste? No tenías por qué hacerlo

Yuu no contesto y llamo a la sirviente con la campañilla, a cuál trajo unas ropas. Un kimono de sacerdotisa nuevo.

\- Yuu... no tenías porque

\- Esta vez no puedes negarte, ahora eres alguien clave para todos nosotros.

\- En verdad gracias.

Yuu se marchó, y ella comenzó a vestirse con ayuda de sus dos sirvientas. Chess y Horn eran las dos únicas personas parte de Yuu que sabían los asuntos de Hikaru, gracias a ellas, le resultaba fácil salir.

\- Hikaru-sama... su kimono es realmente precioso... - dijo Horn

\- Usted luce muy hermosa, sin duda es de su estilo y espíritu

(Este es el kimono de sacerdotisa que Yuu le regalo a Hikaru, solo el kimono)

La noche se acercó, la luna en lo alto, Yuu y Hikaru partieron en sus respectivos caballos hasta adentrarse en lo profundo del bosque

Hikaru procedió en ponerse su máscara igual que Yuu, pero de él era parecido a un ogro.

Finalmente llegaron al puesto de vigilancia, se identificaron y entraron a la parte central de la comunidad.

\- Os estábamos esperando Hotaru-sama, Yuu-sama – dijo un niño no más de 12 años, era azabache igual que Yuu pero este tenía ojos rojos, y colmillos un poco notables

\- ¿Quién eres tú?

\- Soy el familiar de Krul-sama mi nombre es Arukanu

\- ¿Tú nos guiaras no? – pregunto Yuu

\- Si, por favor quitaos las máscaras cuando yo os diga o cuando mi ama se los ordene

Ambos asintieron algo extrañados, ya planeaban quitarse en aquel momento sus máscaras, pero decidieron hacer caso al familiar de Krul Tepes

\- ¿No creen que están tardando un poco? – dijo el rubio

\- Llegar aquí desde donde viven no es muy fácil, lamento la espera

\- ¡Ja! Mika no te desesperes, esta es una buena oportunidad de que socialices

\- Me es suficiente con las personas con las cuales convivo madre

Krul tomo su pipa y la puso en sus labios, luego salió de estos el humo consumido

\- Aun así, es hora de tu rehabilitación

\- ...

Sin una conversación más la puerta corrediza se abrió.

\- Siento mucho la espera Krul-sama – declaro el familiar

Hikaru entro un poco en nervios, dio sus armas de protección a Arukanu, igualmente Yuu, y así paso a retirarse.

\- Realmente lamentamos la demora Krul Tepes-sama, Ame-sama – dijo Hikaru lo más claro posible

La deidad la observo de pies y cabeza, igual miro a Yuu de la misma forma, con un rostro serio, dio una leve sonrisa

\- Bueno, da igual. Quitaros las máscaras por favor, quisiera ver sus rostros.

Al momento que Hikaru se quitó la máscara, le permitió ver más claro el lugar y las personas presentes allí, ella y Mikaela, no lo podían creer, cruzaron sus miradas, sorprendidos.

 _¿Qué hacia el aquí?_

 _¿Qué hacia ella aquí?_

\- Hablare primero con el muchacho, contigo señorita revolucionaria, tendré una larga charla, por favor tú y Mika retírense por el momento.

Hikaru asintió, no muy convencida salió de la habitación primero, pero no iba a insistir en quedarse, este era un reto para Yuu.

 _"¿Su nombre es Mika?"_ pensó

Pero aquel rubio salió después de ella, de igual forma se quedó parado al lado de la gran puerta corrediza.

Ninguno se atrevía a moverse o decir una palabra, Hikaru no sabía que hacer, si aquel kitsune llamado Mika estaba al lado de la gran deidad Krul Tepes, eso quiere decir que es quizás sea alguien muy importante. Decidió echarle una mirada, para verle por completo, pero, él ya la estaba mirando.

Y al parecer, hace un buen rato.

Hikaru ya le había mirado a los ojos un buen tiempo, quiso dar la iniciativa pero el rubio le gano

\- ¿Te parece bien que habláramos en otra sala?

Y si, fueron a otra sala, tan solo se miraban fijamente

\- Eres valiente

\- ¿Que?

\- La mayoría de espíritus se sienten inferiores puesto que soy un kitsune, y los humanos que tuvieron oportunidad de verme siempre quieren atraparme

\- ... Solo para confirmar, ¿Tu eras aquel kitsune que me encontré en aquel bosque?

\- ¿Me recuerdas?

\- Si

Mikaela, cerró los ojos por un momento

\- Si ese soy yo ¿Te asuste?

\- No, en lo absoluto ¿Te incomode?

\- No, en aquel momento me deje llevar por tu tarareo, veo que eres muy familiar a los espíritus habitantes en este lugar.

\- ... - no supo deducir si ese era un halago u otra cosa

\- ... - él tampoco sabía cómo socializar bien

Mikaela lo pensó dos veces, en darle las gracias por haberlo ayudado en la persecución. Pero Arukanu paso a llamarles en aquel momento.

Pero no vio a Yuu en el camino de regreso a aquella sala, y tampoco estaba AME

\- He estado esperando conocerte, Hikaru Hiiragi, me agrado muchísimo tu compañero Yuuichirou, aunque es un poco insolente

\- Me disculpo por su comportamiento

\- No, muchas veces me tratan con demasiado respeto, me molesta, pero vosotros aquí son muy intermediarios

Hikaru le agrado aquellos comentarios

\- ¿Lograste comunicarte con Mika? Me agradas aún mas

\- ¿Por qué? Si puedo saber

\- Mayormente él pone una cara más seria o simplemente pasa de largo de estúpidos y falsos embajadores, al parecer le caes muy bien

\- ¿Eh?

 _Así que esa era la primera prueba que tenía que pasar ..._


End file.
